Un amor adolescente
by detective dragneel
Summary: Todo comenzó Shinichi tubo una conversación con una persona misteriosa la cual intenta sacar los sentimientos mas profundos del joven, ahora comienza la historia de dos adolescentes que ocultaban su amor años atrás. Si te ha interesado entra y lee para saber como terminara esta historia llena de misterios y amor. no olviden comentar sin miedo cualquier cosa que les pareció y todo
1. Chapter 1

El joven detective adolescente y la persona misteriosa

Una mañana de un domingo el joven detective llamado Shinichi se conecto en su Messenger, y inicio una conversación con un desconocido.

¿?: Hola.

Shinichi: hola ¿Quién eres?.

¿?: mi nombre no importa, ¿pero porque no intentas descubrir quien soy señor detective? pero deberías saber que tu me interesas.

Shinichi: ¿como es que me conoces?

¿?: nos vemos mutuamente.

¿? Ha cerrado sesión.

Una vez cerrada su sesión el joven detective bajo de su cuarto para desayunar porque había quedado con sus amigos para jugar un partido de fútbol.

Regreso a su casa justamente a las 22:00 pm, estaba tan exhausto que solo quería bañarse y acostarse a dormir.

La mañana de un lunes se levanto a las 7:00 am, se preparo y bajo a tomar el desayuno para ir a las clases y durante el desayuno tubo un dialogo con su madre.

Madre: anoche volviste a llegar muy tarde

Shinichi: lo siento mama pero es que nos despistamos de la hora.

Mama: siempre os despistáis de la hora no se como os la apañáis.

-Shinichi termina el desayuno y sale por la puerta con la maleta- adiós mama

El joven se termino su desayuno y se fue al instituto tetitan donde actualmente hacia sus estudios.

-El joven ya sentado- buaaaah otra mañana aburrida a superar –se apoya sobre la mesa aguantando su cabeza con la mano cuando de golpe una chica le toca la espalda-

¿?: bu!

-Shinichi se gira- ¿Ran cuantas veces vas a seguir intentándolo?

Ran era la amiga de la infancia de Shinichi pero ambos sentían un sentimiento mas que de amigos del uno por el otro pero nunca se lo han dicho.

Ran: jo nunca te asustas –infla sus mejillas-

-shinichi con los dedos se las aprieta haciendo que suelte el aire- porque un detective nunca tiene miedo a nada –en ese momento se pone a pensar: excepto a perder lo que mas quiere-

Ran: oye me e enterado de que te ha hablado una persona anónima. ¿Eso es verdad?

Shinichi: si pero no quiere decirme quien es prefiere que lo descubra por mi mismo.

Ran: yo creo que si piensas un poco descubrirás quien es yo se que tu puedes –en ese momento entra el profesor y Ran se marcha sonriendo-

Al acabar las clases shinichi se va a su casa y se encierra en su cuarto y lo primero que hace es abrir su Messenger y hay estaba la persona que tanto revuelo le ha causado.

¿?: Hola detective.

Shinichi: hola

¿?: ¿Ya sabes quien soy?

Shinichi: no, ¿pero no podrías darme una pista?

¿?: Soy alguien que te aprecia mucho desde hace tiempo. Píenselo y me respondes mañana si lo averiguas.

Shinichi: hay mucha gente que me aprecia.

¿?: Soy alguien que tiene un sentimiento oculto por ti.

¿? Acaba de cerrar sesión.

El joven detective se paso todo el día pensando en quien podría ser la persona misteriosa que tan bien lo conoce.


	2. capitulo 2

Asesinato y sospechas

El martes a las 7:00 am Shinichi tubo que levantarse para ir al instituto por suerte lo preparo todo por la noche, pero lo malo es que solo pudo dormir dos horas ya que pensaba en esa misteriosa persona.

En las clases debido a que la profesora falto las dos primeras horas Shinichi decidió dormir y Ran empezó a mirarlo y a pensar.

-Pensamiento de Ran: ¿se pego toda la noche pensando quien será la persona misteriosa?-

Una vez acabadas las clases se anuncio un puente de vacaciones durante esta semana después e recibir la noticia todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, pero Ran paro a Shinichi para preguntarle si quería ir en un crucero con su padre y ella ya que tenían un puente largo de vacaciones.

Shinichi: vale podría ser divertido –mira a Ran y empieza a caminar mirando el suelo con su mano en la barbilla aun intentando averiguar la identidad de esa persona-.

Una vez en el crucero piden habitaciones separadas, Shinichi en una y Ran y su padre Kogoro Mouri en otro, llegada la primera noche del crucero todo parecía ir bien hasta que a las 3:00 am en la cubierta donde estaba el restaurante, uno de los pasajeros grita fuertemente señalando el cuerpo de una persona muerta sentada en el borde de la valla, tanto Kogoro como Shinichi corrieron hacia el cuerpo de la victima.

Kogoro: vaya parece que le golpearon bien fuerte en la cabeza –empieza a inspeccionar el cuerpo-

Shinichi: según puedo ver lleva muerto hace tan solo 1 hora justo antes de que bajáramos a cenar.

Kogoro: ¡deja esto a los profesionales mocoso! –le da un coscorrón a Shinichi por lo cual el decide investigar por su cuenta hasta que todo lleva a 3 sospechosos-

Kogoro: quiero que me digan sus nombres y que hacían hace una hora.

Sospechoso 1: mi nombre es Tomoya Okazaki soy el hermano mayor de la victima y hace una hora estaba en mi camarote escuchando música.

Kogoro: ¿alguien puede confirmar su cuartada?.

Tomoya: si la señora Sanae furukawa que esta en la habitación de al lado fue a pedirme si le podría dejar unas pilas para su mando.

Sanae: es cierto hace una hora fui a su habitación para pedirle pilas

Kogoro: solo nos queda uno

Sospechoso 3: mi nombre es Scythe y hace una hora estaba en la cubierta

Kogoro: ¿tiene algún testigo?

Scythe: no estaba solo.

Shinichi a pesar de pensar en quien puede ser la persona misteriosa empieza a sospechar de Ran por lo cual decide mantenerla vigilada hasta el final del caso.

Kogoro: ¡JAJAJAJAJ ya se quien es el asesino!

Todos: ¡¿Quién?!

Kogoro: el asesino es usted Scythe, mientras estaba en la cubierta quedo con al victima para matarla y luego arrojar el arma al mar.

Shinichi: se equivoca –al lado de la victima- el asesino no es el, sino el –señala a tomoya-

Kogoro: no seas iluso tomota estaba hace una hora en su habitación.

Shinichi: ¿y si el golpe no fue dado ase una hora sino mucho antes?, Entonces la victima estaría inconsciente y moriría desangrada además muestra restos de desangramiento, además el señor tomoya tiene la manga de su camiseta llena de sangre –la señala y se comprueba que es sangre de la victima por lo cual es arrestado y dando fin al caso-

Cuando estaba llegando al puerto Shinichi seguía vigilando a Ran asta que de golpe le llego un sms diciendo: -¿ya sabes quien soy detective?-, al ver que Ran no lo había enviado alejo sus sospechas sobre ella.

Se alojaron en un hotel donde aun tenían ordenadores y Shinichi decidió conectarse al msn y en efectivo hay estaba la persona misteriosa.

¿?: ¿Recibiste mi sms?

Shinichi: ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero móvil?, ¿Quién te lo a dado?

¿?: respondeme a una cosa, ¿Qué sientes por Ran?

Shinichi ya sorprendido no sabia que hacer, ¿Cómo era posible que esa persona supiera tanto sobre el?, ¿Por qué conoce a Ran? ¿Qué sabe de ellos?

¿?: contéstame.

Shinichi: no responderé a tu pregunta hasta que me digas quien eres.

¿? Se desconecto.

Shinichi preocupado decide irse a su cuarto y ponerse a pensar en todas las personas que conoce pero no se le ocurre a nadie que sepa tanto de ellos.

Pasaron los días, e hicieron turismo y cuando regresaron a tokio shinicho decide decirle lo que siente por Ran a esa persona.

Shinichi: Ran me gusta y la amo

¿?: jijijijijiji al fin decides decirmelo

Shinichi: ahora dime quien eres

¿?: no no jejeje eso será mas adelante.

Shinichi: yo e respondido a tu pregunta ahora respondeme tu.

¿? Se desconecto.

Pasada la semana de fiesta justo cuando shinichi entra por la puerta de la clase Ran toda roja besa Shinichi en los labios de tal forma que shinichi acaba rojo y botando su maleta al suelo.

Ran: yo también te amo Shinichi –lo miro con un sonrisa y sonrojada-

Shinichi todo rojo no sabe que pasa y como se entero Ran de que ella le gustaba, ¿acaso Ran conoce a la persona misteriosa?.

En la hora libre le llega un mensaje diciendo: ¿rico el beso de Ran? Si te preguntas como supo tus sentimientos es muy simple yo le envie un sms a ella diciendole tus sentimientos, pero no le preguntes quien soy porque ni ella lo sabe jijijiji Atte: mistery people.


	3. Chapter 3

Desenmascarando a la persona misteriosa.

Un par de semanas después de que Shinichi y Ran estuvieran saliendo juntos el decidió preguntarle a Ran que como se entero ella de que el había hablado con una persona misteriosa cuyo nombre no conocía, y la respuesta fue: me llego un mensaje de alguien misterioso diciendo que hablo contigo pero no me quiso dar nombre es mas el numero no lo conozco.

Shinichi al despedirse de Ran decidió iniciar una investigación que solo le llevaba a una sola persona Sonoro, la mejor amiga de Ran.

A la noche se le ocurrió llamar a Ran para pedirle que si le ayudaba y decidió aceptar ese favor.

Ran: dime que tengo que hacer Shin.

Shinichi: solo tienes que quedar mañana con Sonoko para comprar o lo que sea invéntate algo.

Ran: vale lo haré pero a cambio quiero que el sábado vayamos al cine.

Shinichi: vale

Ran: ¿prometido?

Shinichi: prometido.

Ran: adiós llamare a Sonoko para quedar, y no te olvides del sábado.

Shinichi: adiós Ran.

Ran cuelga el teléfono y Shinichi empieza a pensar en porque insiste en quedar este sábado y no pasado mañana.

A la tarde siguiente después de las clases el se conecta al msn y empieza ha hablar con la persona misteriosa.

Shinichi: hola

¿?: que raro que tu me saludes primero ¿o es que ya sabes quien soy?

Shinichi: no lo se pero no tardare mucho.

¿?: Bueno yo me tengo que ir adios.

Shinichi: ¿a donde vas?

¿?: Al centro comercial e quedado allí, pero aunque vallas no me descubrirás.

Shinichi: no si ya se que eres tu Sonoko.

Sonoko: ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?!

Shinichi: le pedí a Ran que quedara contigo y no es muy normal que alguien vaya al centro comercial con una persona que no conozca y es mas el centro comercial hoy esta cerrado ya que es festivo así que al único lugar que podríais ir es a la cafetería donde apenas hay gente.

Sonoko: maldito al final no te a costado nada descubrirme.

Shinichi se desconecto.

Después de desconectarse se puso a pensar que ¿porque Ran quería ir al cine el sábado? ¿ y porque precisamente este sábado?.

Al día siguiente Ran le pregunta a Shinichi que cual era su color favorito lo que este responde el rojo.

Shinichi: ¿Por qué lo preguntas Ran?

Ran: nada nada son cosas mías.

Shinichi: ¿sabes que descubrí quien era esa persona que te envió los sms?

Ran: ¿quien era?

-Shinichi echo a reír y dijo que era Sonoko lo cual hizo que Ran se sorprendiera-

Llegada el final de las clases cuando se van a ir Ran llama a Shinichi y este se gira para ver que quería, para mayor sorpresa Ran le cogio de la cara y le beso los labios diciendo: siempre me e querido despedir así de ti.


	4. Chapter 4

El cumpleaños olvidado

Llego el sábado por la mañana y Ran llamo a Shinichi para decir que a las 22:00 pm se tendrían que ver en el cine, en la tarde Ran fue a los grandes centros comerciales acompañada de su mejor amiga Sonoko y se pusieron a ver prendas de ropas hasta que en un momento dado Ran vio un suéter rojo.

-Ran coge el suéter- ¿crees que le gustara a Shinichi?

Sonoko: Ran si es su color favorito seguro que si, además, ¿a quien no le gustaría un regalo de su pareja?

Ran: supongo que tienes razón.

Cogio el suéter lo llevo a la caja y lo compro.

Shinichi estaba en su casa leyendo un libro de su ídolo, Sherlock Holmes, mientras sus padres discutían sobre las vacaciones que se irían a tomar, dado un momento la madre de Shinichi se enfado y decidió irse la cocina mientras que el padre se fue a la calle.

Shinichi soltó el libro y pensó: desde que papa entre por la puerta mama saldrá corriendo a sus brazos como pasa siempre.

En la tarde Ran estaba paseando con su amiga Sonoko por toda la ciudad mientras que Shinichi estaba jugando un partido de fútbol.

A las 20:00pm Shinichi empezó a prepararse pero la madre le retrasaba mucho entre que ropas debía ponerse pero el no hacia caso, finalmente logro salir como el quería a las 21:00pm y se dirijo al cine llegando 2 minutos antes de la hora prevista, y si, hay estaba Ran esperándolo desde las 21:30pm.

Shinichi: ¿llevas esperando mucho?

Ran: no, solo llevo 20 minutos más o menos

Shinichi: eso es muy temprano, y bueno, ¿por que querías quedar precisamente hoy?.

-Ran le mira sonrojada y le besa los labios con ternura y cuando separa sus labios de los de el le dice sonrojada y sonriendo- felicidades Shinichi.

Shinichi sonrojado por el beso le da las gracias puesto que el se había olvidado por completo de su cumpleaños.

Ambos entraron en el cine a ver la película llamada "unidos por un hilo rojo", cuando Shinichi le vio la bolsa a Ran le pregunto que era eso.

Ran: ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que tu color favorito era el rojo?

Shinichi: si.

-Ran saca el suéter rojo y se lo entrega- tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-Shinichi lo coge y por darle las gracias de otra manera coge la barbilla de Ran y pega sus labios con los de ella dándole un beso cual ella corresponde totalmente roja-

Ambos se sentaron y se pusieron a ver la película, pero lo pero estaba por llegar justo 10 minutos antes de acabar la película, estallaron bombas bloqueando la salida y así sucesivamente fueron estallando las otras asiendo que el edificio estuviera a punto de derribarse.

Afuera del cine ya estaban los bomberos y la policía y sobre todo el padre de Ran, los de Shinichi no están, debido a que se habían ido ya de vacaciones, justamente cuando estaban saliendo todas las personan por la salida de emergencia estallo la ultima bomba que estaba colocada en la columna central lo cual ha shinichi no le quedo otra que coger a Ran y saltar por la ventana del primer piso cayendo el de espalda evitando que Ran tuviera daño alguno, pero el acabo inconsciente y mientras que los de mas se acercaban a el Ran lloraba desconsolada y preocupada.

Ran: ¡SHINICHI! –con lagrimas por sus mejillas-

Los médicos lo cogen y lo llevan al hospital, Ran y su padre se suben en la misma ambulancia pero ella aun sigue llorando mientras el padre intenta tranquilizarla.


	5. Chapter 5

La peor semana de Ran, Shinichi tiene amnesia

En el hospital Ran llama a los padres de Shinichi lo cual hace que al día siguiente estén ya en el aeropuerto y en media hora en el hospital.

Cuando los padres de Shinichi llegan le preguntan a Ran que si le podían explicar lo que paso y Ran con lágrimas y llantos les contó lo sucedido, después de hablar con los doctores la madre de Shinichi (Yuiko kudo) se quedo con Shinichi mientas que el padre (Yusaku kudo), decidió llevar a Ran a su casa y este le prometió que le contaría todo lo que el medico le dijera para no preocuparla, después de dejarla en su casa el decidió irse al hospital. Una vez en el se encontró a Shinichi despierto y a Yuiko con lagrimas junto al doctor y este le pregunta: ¿Qué es lo que te pasa cariño?.

Y ella le responde que Shinichi tiene amnesia y que no se acuerda de quien es, donde esta y lo peor de todo es que no se acuerda de nosotros.

Yusaku no se lo cree e intenta hacer que Shinichi le reconozca y se acuerde de el pero el sigue diciendo: perdóneme señor pero no se quien es usted.

El doctor le dice a los padres que la amnesia podría durar varios días, semanas o incluso meses pero que la mejor forma de que recupere la memoria es viendo fotos de su pasado y las calles que el siempre recorre y sus grandes hobbies y que mañana lo darán de alta ya que solo tiene que recobrar la memoria y no tiene nada grave, entonces ambos preguntan que si se pueden quedar con el y el medico les dice que si.

Ambos pasan la noche al lado de Shinichi y a la mañana siguiente cuando lo dan de alta se lo llevan a su casa caminando para ver si recobraba la memoria pero el seguía igual, pero en cierto lugar y curiosamente en el instituto teitan que era donde el estudia, dice que conoce bien ese lugar y que hay conoce a una persona que para el es muy importante.

Una vez en la casa la madre de Shinichi empieza a enseñarle álbumes y a darle sus libros y le dice que se tome su tiempo para recordar lo cual el empieza a ojera los albines enteros y mientas el padre decide llamar a Ran y contarle lo sucedido lo cual ella se echa a llorar por miedo a perderlo.

Al día siguiente ya un lunes deciden llevarlo al instituto lo cual allí Shinichi ver a Ran y ella se le acerca y empieza ha hablar con el.+

Ran: hola Shinichi

Shinichi: hola ¿quien eres?

-Ran triste le responde- soy Ran tu novia –empiezan a caerle lagrimas por las mejillas-.

Los padres se sorprenden al oír que son novios pero a la vez se alegran ya que hacen buena pareja.

Shinichi: perdóname Ran pero ahora mismo no me acuerdo de nadie pero no se el porque siento que eres especial para mi –le limpia las mejillas a Ran- pero si soy tu novio como tu dices evitare no querer a otra que no seas tu y cuando recobre la memoria todo volverá a ser normal.

Ran no puede contenerse mas y lo abraza muy fuerte y después ambos entran en el instituto.

Durante una semana entera Shinichi y Ran no se vieron, Ran lloraba desconsolada por el miedo y dolor que sentía en su interior si perdía a Shinichi mientras que el seguía intentando recordar la memoria.

El domingo por la tarde Shinichi recobra la memoria milagrosamente por una foto en la cual aparecen el y Ran juntos en el parque de atracciones.

Al día siguiente en el instituto le dujo a sus padres que recupero la memoria y ellos sonrieron felices y cuando vio a Ran el decidió disimular que tenia amnesia y ciando se le acerco la beso diciéndole tiernamente: e recuperado la memoria gracias a ti.


	6. Chapter 6

Shinichi desaparece!

Una mañana tranquila después de que Shinichi recuperara la memoria en la cual Ran y Shinichi deberían verse como de costumbre en la entrada del instituto, el ya no estaba cuando ella llego.

Pensamiento de Ran: estará ya dentro.

Ran con la esperanza de encontrárselo e la clase, el ya no estaba lo cual Ran se preocupaba un poco debido a su tardanza pero a veces era costumbre de el llegar tarde por lo cual espero por el.

Pasaron las horas y Shinichi nunca apareció Ran preocupada fue a su casa y toco a lo desesperada pero nadie contesto, cuando le pregunto al profesor agasa el le contesto que tampoco sabia donde estaba shinichi, Ran con lagrimas en los ojos y muy preocupada se vuelve a casa y lo intenta localizar con el móvil pero no lo consigue y lo primero que piensa es que era posible que el estuviera en uno de sus estupidos casos como siempre.

A la mañana siguiente Ran se prepara y va corriendo a la entrada del instituto Teitan con la esperanza de encontrárselo pero cuando llego no lo vio por ningún lado, ella empezó a entristecerse y mientras caminaba hacia el aula derramaba lágrimas desconsoladamente pensando que Shinichi la habría abandonado. Pasaron las horas y Ran aun no tenia noticias de Shinichi, justamente en la vuelta a su casa en su buzón se encontraba una carta sin remitente, ella subió las escaleras de su casa mientras abría la carta y cuando empezó a leerla paro en seco, parecía una pesadilla, era una carta en la cual las letras estaban escritas con sangre, y en esa carta ponía:

Si quieres encontrar a ti amado solo debes ir a los almacenes del astillero, debes darte prisa o si no tu amado será pasto de para peces en tan solo 5 horas.

Ran empezó a correr hacia uno de los astilleros pero en un momento paro y pensar: ¡pero si hay 5 astilleros en Tokio!. Ran copio varios taxis para ir a los astilleros y rebuscar los almacenes como podía pero en el ultimo astillero había un almacén que no se podía abrir y tan solo le quedaban 10 minutos y la vida de Shinichi será historia, ella no puedo soportarlo y empezó a llorar desconsolada el tiempo se agotaba rápidamente cuando Ran miro su reloj por ultima faltaban 3 segundos, lo cual ella cayo de rodillas al suelo y empezó a llorar de forma que parecía que sus lagrimas eran infinitas, después de tanta depresión y lagrimas Ran cae inconsciente en el suelo.

En la misma noche de ese doloroso día Ran despertó en su cama y ella decía que debió ser un mal sueño, pero en cuanto vio la carta sobre su mesa se dio cuenta de que todo lo que paso era real y ella empezó a llorar.

Pasaron las horas y sobre las 3:00 de la mañana Ran empezó a escuchar la melodía que Shinichi siempre tocaba con su violín, cuando miro por la ventana vio un violín y una persona tocando y ella bajo a la carrera pero esa persona ya no estaba allí y ella se preguntaba que quien era esa persona y de repente al fondo del callejón se empezó a oír otra vez la misma melodía y ella sin saber quien era, aun así, corrió tras ese sonido cual era idéntico al de Shinichi y de repente dejo de sonar otra vez y al rato sonó otra vez pero en otra dirección y ella lo siguió hasta que llego a un parque un parque donde en el interior del bosquecillo se encontraba esa persona que tocaba el violín, ella se adentro en lo mas profundo asta llegar al medio donde se encontraba un joven con esmoquin negro, cabello oscuro y ojos azulados claros, sobre una piedra se hallaba ese joven tocando el violín y cuando la luz de la luna lo alumbro Ran se quedo como sin aliento pues esa persona era… Shinichi.

En el momento en el que el paro de tocar y bajo de la piedra Ran se abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo entre lagrimas y llantos, Shinichi la abrazo y la calmo como pudo para después decirle que lamentaba haberla preocupado y que la carta de sangre solo era una forma de poderle hacer creer que había desaparecido de este mundo para poder hacerla ir al parque y asi poder decirle bajo la luz de la luna cuanto la amaba, es cierto que ya se lo dijo antes pero esta vez quería algo mas que decirle un te amo, esta vez quiso decirle que ella es su vida, y que pasara lo que pasara el jamás dejaría de amarla pues ella era la mujer de su vida, la chica con la que siempre soñó.


	7. Chapter 7

Pasaron los días y Shinichi y Ran seguían saliendo después de muchos acontecimientos que pasaron, pero el que se aproximaba era uno mucho peor que cualquier otro.

Una noche cuando Ran se encontraba en su habitación, el padre entro por la puerta para decirle que al día siguiente se tendría que ir con la madre a Estados Unidos por 6 años, Ran desesperada empezó a negarse ya que no podría aguantar tanto tiempo lejos del lugar donde se crió y mucho menos dejar a la gente que quería en especial al joven detective Shinichi. Pero la decisión ya había sido tomada y ella no podía rehusarse y a la mañana siguiente decide contarles a todos menos a Shinichi lo que pasaba.

Ran: Chicos tengo que decir que esta tarde me voy a ir por 6 años con mi madre a Estados Unidos.

Sonoko: ¡¿Qué!? -se puso muy histérica y empezó a gritar hasta que se controlo y se dispuso a preguntarle- ¿Y ya se lo has dicho a Shinichi?

Ran: No prefiero que no lo sepa, ya que se pondría mal y no soportaría eso, no quiero perder mi relación con el.

Ese día Shinichi no apareció en el instituto ya que cogió un resfriado, pero a al dia siguiente cuando fue a clases y pasaban las horas el veía que Ran no venia a clases y decidió preguntarle a su mejor amiga cual el llamaba la "metomentodo", ella se negó a decirle nada hasta que de tanta presión se le escapo ella se iría en el vuelo de esta misma tarde a Estados Unidos, Shinichi por unos instantes se quedo en shock ya que no se esperaba tal cosa y al volver en si se echo a correr desesperadamente hacia el aeropuerto con tal de llegar a tiempo pero no lo logro y cuando llego el avión ya estaba en pleno vuelo.

En el avión Ran no podía evitar mirar por la ventana mientras que por sus mejillas lagrimas se derramaban, pasaron 4 horas y Shinichi estaba en su casa, encerrado en su cuarto sin ganas de hacer nada ni comer nada debido a su depresión, y Ran cuando llego a Estados Unidos fue inscrita en un instituto estadounidense en el cual un chico se enamoro de ella e intento salir con ella pero ella siempre le decía que no hasta que un día por una casual razón ella acepta su propuesta de ir al cine y así seguían pasando los días y las semanas pero ella aun le decía que no al joven estadounidense y cuando llegaba a la casa solo se iba a su cuarto y se encerraba llena de tristeza, dolor y deseos de ver a su amado.


	8. Chapter 8

Los días pasaban y pasaban Ran seguía con un estado de animo deprimente, una de las noches en las cuales Shinichi ya no soportaba mas la distancia que había entre ellos decidió gastarse su ahorros solo para traerla de vuelta, lo cual después de comprar el pasaje en la mañana del día siguiente ya que era un Sábado cogió un disfraz del padre mas conocido como el enmascarado y partió hacia Estados Unidos. Una vez allí encontró a la madre de Ran, eso era una suerte para el ya que mas temprano llevaría a cabo su plan y así empezaron a dialogar:

-Shinichi: Disculpa!

la madre de Ran se da la vuelta y hay lo ve aquel joven que en muchas ocasiones había ayudado a su hija en la infancia y ahora también en el instituto

-Madre de Ran: Oh! joven Shin! ¿Que hace usted por aquí?

-Shinichi: La verdad no se si usted sabe que Ran y yo estamos juntos, veo bien que ella tenga que venir a verla ya que su marido es un borracho y mujeriego pero 6 años es muy duro para nosotros, yo ya estoy desesperado por ella y me imagino que ella también,

-Madre de Ran: La verdad no sabia eso de ustedes, pero Ran esta muy deprimida, si ella quiere volver la dejare volver pero se debe entender que yo también necesito verla

Shinichi paro a pensar y se le ocurrió una idea cual a la madre le podría interesar

-Shinichi: y ¿si su hija viene a verla en vacaciones de verano y usted va a verla a ella en navidades? tengo entendido que no trabaja en navidades

La madre de Ran se paro a pensar por unos segundos y la idea era buena a lo que ella añadió

-Madre de Ran: Esta bien pero cuando ella venga los veranos tu vienes con ella no quiera verla deprimida otra.

Tras la conversación que tuvieron Shinichi se vio aliviado al saber que podría volverla a ver y la madre decidió darle una sorpresa a su hija.

-Madre de Ran: Esta noche vete a esta dirección -la madre de Ran le da una dirección- quiero que a las 2:00 am Subas a su ventana con ese traje que traes en la mano yo te mandare un sms para avisarte

Tras haber escuchado aquella idea el joven la acepto, Pasaron las horas y el joven se acerco a la dirección citada 10 minutos antes de la hora prevista y cuando Ran salio del cuarto el recibió el mensaje y subió hacia el balcón de la habitación con su disfraz puesto y la espero sentado en la barandilla cuando ella entro no se percato del el y se acostó.

-Shinichi: Deberías cerrar las ventanas en la noche

La joven se sobresalto abriendo los ojos de golpe aquella voz le resultaba familiar y se giro contra la ventana.

-Ran: ¿Q-quien eres?

-Shinichi: Soy alguien que viene a por ti y ha esperado por ti - el joven se baja de la barandilla y se quita la mascara dejando ver así su rostro.

Ran: S-Shinichi... has venido por mi -la joven llena de alegría se abalanza sobre aquel joven abrazándolo con fuerza y la madre había cerrado la puerta al ver aquella bonita escena y al ver a su hija feliz nuevamente.

-Shinichi: Perdóname por haber tardado tanto, mañana en la mañana no vamos

-Ran: No importa, lo importante es que viniste por mi ¿y que pasa con mi madre?

-Shinichi: Tu madre esta de acuerdo con la idea y quiere que vengas solo en verano y que yo venga contigo.

Ambos sonrieron y se sentaron en la cama.


End file.
